Diskussionsfaden:RottenB/@comment-24803361-20141108101811/@comment-24217787-20141108110904
Am besten währe, wenn du den Teil übersetzen würdest, in dem sie Staffel 2 sehen... Ich weiß nicht, ob es zu lang hierfür ist, wenn es klappt, kommt der Text gleich, wenn nicht würde ich einen download verlinken. November 2nd, 2011 This will be the first of three posts detailing Jim and I watching the contents of the DVD. Even though we are watching the disc, I still can't get over the fact that there's another season of Happy Appy. I really can't. As soon as the DVD loaded, we saw that it had a freeware DVD burner menu. Obviously, Forenzik or whoever had made the disc did it as cheap as possible. I went to the episode selection and looked through the episodes for Season 1, in case there were any that I missed. The two distorted episodes for Season 1 were actually watchable, and were called: Happy at the Fruit Olympics/Nate Needs Help! Happy in Space/Mean Miranda I pressed next and found the entire episode list for Season 2: Happy Meets the Rhubears/Camp Aaah! Happy and the Oranges/Happy's Van Breaks Lighter/Happy and Blackberry Napoleon, the Big Help/Nuxik Rose of Blood 'n Bones/Can of Kill Jar of Hate/Happy's Rising Happy Kills Benny/Miranda Lives Miranda Dies (there's no second episode for some reason) Napoleon, a Bigger Help/Meaner Happy Appy's Christmas/Happy's House Napoleon, the Biggest Help/Danny's Love Happy Fest/Happy Rots in Hell Epilogue Judging from the names, we could only guess that Forenzik made these. But who is he? I played Happy at the Fruit Olympics, since that was one of two episodes of Season 1 that I didn't watch. It began with Happy Appy saying "Hey kids! The Fruit Olympics begin today!" and watches TV. It zooms to the television set, and shows a recreation of the Olympic torch relay, but with fruit. After the torch holder (an apple) lights the Olympic Flame, the games begin. It's a cheesy compilation of sports played in the Olympics, but with fruit. It reminded me of the Circus episode's Act 1 scene, but visually a lot better. Happy turns to the camera and says "Hey kids! The 2000 Olympics begin in a year! You should go see it!" and the episode ends. When it ended, Jim told me that he actually remembered helping film the episode, and even did a few of the puppets with Kevin Christianson and Tristan Drews. Happy in Space was next, and it was horrific. It starts out with Happy Appy sneaking on the Space Shuttle, and turns to the camera and says "Hey kids! Your old pal, Happy Appy, is going into space today!" and waits. The shuttle docks at a look-alike of the International Space Station. After all the astronauts leave, Happy sneaks out of the shuttle, and is seen floating in air. He says "Did you know that in outer space, there is no gravity, meaning you float in mid-air?” He puts on a spacesuit and goes out of the ‘ISS’. An astronaut is working on a broken part the station. Happy says "In space, no one can hear you talk, or scream for that matter!" and stabs the astronaut. We see him float off into space for around a minute. After this, Happy goes back in, and find out that the shuttle is about to leave. Happy jumps in the Space Shuttle. The Space Shuttle begins to enter the atmosphere. Happy turns to the camera, says "Hey kids! Watch this magic trick!", and sets a man on fire. The shuttle starts to catch on fire, which is exactly like the scene in Happy's Trick! We see Happy Appy give a death smile as the shuttle is engulfed in flames. Happy jumps out before he gets burned, and lands in snow. He says "Hey kids! One day, you will see something like this on TV!" Behind him, the shuttle was breaking up into small pieces. The credits rolled. I played Happy Meets the Rhubears/Camp Aaah! It starts with the intro, which is now an acoustic version of the intro. It begins with Happy Appy walking in the playground, with his injuries. He sees the green Rhubear running around, and Happy says “Hey, Mr. Teddy!” and the Rhubear doesn't respond. Happy says “Mr. Teddy, let's go find some kids to heal!” and the Rhubear nods his head. They hear crying coming from the swings. Happy and the Rhubear walk over to a kid who hit his head on the part of the swings that you sit on. Happy gets out some bandages and heals the kid. They hear a car ram into another. Happy turns around, and sees a long limousine crashing into a van, which wasn’t Happy’s. A man exits the car, and it turns out to be Aphex Twin himself. He starts doing the dance with the umbrella, but it was just stock footage from Windowlicker hastily put together. Happy and the Rhubear walk up to him, and Happy says “Hey, who are you?” and Aphex says “My name is Richard!” and Happy says “Let's go find some children to heal!” and Aphex says “Sure!” The rest of the episode is just them healing children who injure themselves on various parts of the playground. When we first saw this episode, it was so tame for a Halloween special that I thought it was a Season 1 episode mislabeled as a Season 2 episode. Also, I told Jim “Why was the episode “Happy and the Rhubears” if only the green one is present?” He said that there would have been all three, but they didn’t have enough money to get the others. We saw Camp Aaah. It starts with the intro, which was that CSI-like intro featuring the main characters, Happy, Napoleon (who could be Forenzik) and Danny from the TV Movie. Why was the acoustic version used once? It starts with Happy driving his van, saying “Who's ready for a camping trip?” with two girls in the passenger seats cheering. After driving for a while, Happy Appy parks in the camp, sets the washcloth, and sits on it next to the girls. After staring at the sky for a few seconds, the beach jock apple appears. Happy says “Move it, ladies” and it's much clearer this time. Suddenly, some sort of quality shift happened. Happy's voice was different, the girls looked different, and so did the bully. It was almost like another person picked up where Nick left off and did a horrible job at it. Anyway, the beach jock apple says “Don't go on the beach!” and Happy says “Why?” The beach jock apple says “Because I said so!” and pushes Happy out of the way. Happy decides to go up the trail to the beach. What he finds are a bunch of children playing on the beach, and one is poking at something out of view with a stick. It turns to the object, which is Miranda's body. Happy screams “STOP DOING THAT!” and brings out a knife. The next shot showed the girls still sitting on the washcloth when they hear children screaming. One of the girls says “What happened?” and the other one says “Let's go find out!” The two girls go to the beach, but what they find are a bunch of children's bodies in one horrifying pile. On the top of the pile was a bloodstained Happy Appy with a knife. He turns around with a death smile and says “Hey girls, I have a present for you! Come over here!” and they both walk over, and it cuts to the same place with the washcloth, now with both girls screaming. The episode ends with Happy Appy dragging some children back into his van, and driving off, with this narration. “And that, my friends, is how Camp Aaah got its name, from Happy Appy himself!” Interestingly, there was whispering during the credits of the episode. They were very brief; "December 14th." We had no idea what that date meant. Was it supposed to be related to a season of the show? I played the episode Happy and the Oranges. It starts with the same old intro of Happy Appy dancing, and it cuts to Happy killing the beach jock apple. This episode must have taken place after Camp Aaah! We see Happy Appy walking around the playground, with children at play. Happy sees something to the right. He sees two puppets that were oranges sitting on a bench. Happy walks to the bench and says “Hey, who are you?” and the oranges said “We're the Oranges!” and Happy said “Well, I'm Happy Appy!” and the oranges screamed and ran off. Happy shouts “Every goddamn time!” and goes into his van. He goes to the Oranges' house in the middle of the night. The first Orange is watching TV, while the second Orange is reading a book. The second Orange says “Hey, Oscar.” He replies with “What, Octavius?” and Octavius Orange asks “Did you know that no words rhyme with Orange?” Oscar Orange says “Oh, really?” Octavius Orange finishes with “Yeah. You know what? I'm going to go to bed. Running from Happy sure tired me out!” and Oscar Orange nods, and continues to watch TV. Happy Appy jumps into the roof of their house, with an orange peeler in his right hand. He whispers “Hey kids, let's go skin some Oranges!” and Happy climbs down the ladder to where Octavius Orange is, and peels his skin. After that, he puts Octavius Orange in a vise, and starts turning the crank, making Octavius get 'squeezed'. After that, Oscar Orange knocks on the door, and Happy jumps into the ceiling. When Oscar Orange opens the door and turns on the light, he sees Octavius Orange's body, and screams. Happy Appy comes down from the ceiling, and peels and vises him in the same way as Oscar Orange, and the episode ends. Lighter’s premise was about Happy finding a Zippo lighter lying around on the playground. It starts with the regular old intro, but with the acoustic version. Why the acoustic version this time? It cuts to Happy walking on the playground. I have a question. If Happy kills a lot of children, why don't the children notice him instantly, or the parents? Happy stops, and picks up a lighter. He says “Hey kids, look what Happy found!” It cuts to Happy turning on the lighter. He says “Today, we're going to learn about fire!” We know what was most likely going to happen. Happy burns down houses and sets children on fire. Happy Appy walks over to a living worm. He exclaims “Fire can badly hurt people, and in some cases, kill them, like this worm!” He set the worm on fire, and you can see its body turn into ashes. Happy said “Magnifying glasses can also set small insects on fire!” before walking over to a kid. The kid didn't recognize him, and Happy turned on the lighter, and set the kid on fire. The kid tried to stop, drop, and roll, but it was too late. Happy said “Let's go find a house to burn!” and Happy walks over to a house on a boardwalk and burns it down. The fire spreads, and the entire boardwalk catches on fire. The rest of the episode after that was Happy watching the place burn to the ground. At the end, he says in his cheerful voice “That was fun! You know, you should do just that to make me proud!” Jim said in a smug tone “Sure, let’s totally follow an apple’s words and burn shit down.” I played Happy and the Blackberry, which was two minutes short of a normal episode of Happy Appy. It starts out with a giant angry blackberry puppet saying "Hey, my name's Derry Berry, and I hate Happy Appy!" Derry runs toward Happy, who is putting medical tapes and cotton on a kid's bloody gash near his wrist. Happy turns around holding scissors and Derry accidentally runs into them. Happy says “Remember kids, always look where you're going or you will get a boo-boo!” Derry pulls himself off the scissors and tries to eat Happy. Happy pushes him off, and stabs Derry in the eye with a scalpel. Derry screams, and Happy pulls the scalpel out, ripping Derry's eyeball out in the process. Happy grabs a rusty saw and slowly hacks him in two. The rest of the episode shows Derry's body after Happy cuts it in half. I played Napoleon, the Big Help. It began with Happy trying to kill June (just to clarify this, June is Danny's mother). He is struggling to kill her with the same saw he used to kill Derry Berry with, while June is trying to stab him in the face with a knife. Happy says “Master, master, please come help me!" and Forenzik, in all of his 'glory' walks in slowly, and says "Yes, Happy Appy?" Happy says "This woman is trying to kill me!" Forenzik says "Let me help!" and Forenzik stabs June in the back, weakening her. The rest of the episode was basically a snuff film, recorded on a low-quality home camera. What Forenzik did on camera to June was absolutely horrifying, so I’ll be quick on what Forenzik did to her. First, he cuts off her arms with a scimitar knife slowly and painfully. After that, he proceeds to cut off her legs with the same cleaver, and starts skinning her. After minutes of skinning, she dies, and Forenzik cheerfully says “Oh no!” He opens her guts out, and starts eating them. After 20 hard-to-watch minutes, he finally stops. Thank god. After that horrifying scene, Danny from the TV movie comes in crying and sets Happy on fire. Forenzik threatens to kill Danny, he runs off-screen, and Forenzik walks out with the scimitar knife. Finally, the Happy Appy model melts, ending the episode. Jim’s reaction was, and I quote, “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” I had the same reaction, but in a quieter voice. We had a lot of questions about this episode. Why was Forenzik in it? Did Forenzik make the episode, or did one of his friends? For that matter, did Forenzik really make the episodes? I don't know. And we really didn’t want to know. I played Nuxik, which was actually called Happy Goes Bonkers. It starts out with a girl forming Happy into his normal shape, but drops a garrote wire next to Happy. Happy grabs the wire and, off-screen, cuts her throat open with it. After that, he says "Hey kids! I'm going to kill Danny!” The rest of the episode is Happy Appy going around, using disguises to try to kill Danny. They include the spacesuit from Happy in Space, the costume in Happy Appy Goes to the Circus, and Octavius Orange and Derry Berry's skin. Somehow, Danny finds out that Happy is trying to kill him. After the 5th attempt, Happy, like the title says, goes bonkers. He rants to the camera at how he never has his way. After five minutes of ranting, he stares at the camera motionlessly, and the episode ends. I said to Jim that we would watch the next third tomorrow, and so I left. The thing is though, as I left, I swear I saw Forenzik walking up the street, but it was so dark that it could have been someone else. November 3rd, 2011 Welcome to the second part of the Happy Appy Episode Watching posts. In Rose of Blood 'n Bones, we see Happy Appy painting a picture with red paint. The picture is of a rose in a playground. It was innocent enough, until we see Happy Appy run out of red paint. He says "Damn it! Oh, whoops! Hey kids, let's go find some red paint and white sticks!" We see Happy go out of his van and lure in two kids, and we see him mutilate them off screen. It cuts to Happy painting the same picture, but we now see him with more ‘red paint’ and ‘white sticks’ as the stalk of the rose. After a minute, he is done. He shows the result, and says "My masterpiece is complete. I call it “The Rose of Blood ‘n Bones". Hey kids, you too can make a painting using body parts and blood! If you make one, send it in to me and I will give you a prize!" The video ends before the address was shown. In Can of Kill, we see Happy cleaning out some large tin cans, and working on mechanics in his van. After a few minutes, Happy notices the camera, and says "Hey kids, I'm working on my can contraption!" and goes back to working on the can. It cuts to a tin can in the middle of the playground that has the note "OPEN ME!" on it. Happy comes from the left and says "Whenever someone opens the can of kill, a spray bottle pops out, and sprays the kid with poison! This is my best invention ever, and it should get me a Nobel Prize. Well, mostly for peace!” While he is talking his mouth off, we see a kid named Quincy open the can, gets hit with some sort of poisonous gas, and gets knocked out. Happy notices Quincy's body and says "Hey, it works! You too can make a can of kill! All you need to do is send five dollars to this address and you can wipe out anyone that hates you!" and an address was listed. Before the credits played, Happy drags Quincy's body into the van. I played Jar of Hate. Happy is sitting in his van when he says "Hello kids! Do you want to see my jar of hate?" A kid walks up to him and says "Happy, hate is a strong word!" In response, Happy says "Shoo, Jacob!" and pushes him away. Happy proceeds to write Jacob's name on a blank scrap of paper, and places it into a jar of names. Happy says "My jar of hate has the names of people I will kill! Let's see who's going to be the lucky ones!" He empties the jar, and picks out three names. Happy says "The people I will kill are Jacob, Miranda, and Danny!" He sneaks behind Jacob with the cleaver from Big Help, jumps behind him, and the credits roll, while you can hear Jacob being killed in the background and Forenzik screaming "STAND STILL!" I played Happy's Rising. It starts with Happy healing a kid using a bandage, but he says “Hey kids, want to come have fun with me and Benny?” Everyone, including Benny, comes running into Happy Appy's van. However, to trick Happy Appy, Benny leaves quickly and silently. It shows Happy with a hand grenade and he says “Want to see a cool trick?” Of course, the children shout yes. Happy throws a smoke bomb, drops the grenade, and gets out of the van. We see a child scream as the van explodes into a thousand pieces. The scene is very realistic, with body parts everywhere. Happy polishes a toe, puts it in a jar, and puts the jar in a mysterious brown bag which has been in the background since the Blackberry episode for whatever reason. Benny runs over to Danny, who is playing with a girl. Benny says "Happy tried to kill me!" and Danny says "Well, at least you’re safe with me here." and the episode ends. I played Happy Kills Benny. It starts out with Benny playing at the playground, but he notices Happy and his new van, which was all black this time around. He says to his parents that he wants to go home because someone is staring at him funny. His parents look at the area Happy was, but he is not there. They said "No one's there, though." and Benny calms down. Benny sees Happy again, and Benny runs towards his parents. He says that Happy is stalking him, and the parents see Happy, but he's helping a kid. The parents say that Happy's just helping a kid. Later, Benny finds a 25 dollar bill. He picks it up, but Happy stabs him. Happy drags the body into his van, and it cuts to the credits, with a brutal murder being played. Miranda Lives starts playing. It starts out with a piano version of the song sung by three of the five original kindergarteners (they were presumably in first or second grade when the episode premiered). The intro showed clips from Happy and the Oranges, Happy Kills Benny, Camp Aaah, and two other episodes I hadn't seen yet. It began with Miranda's body on the beach. We see another kid poke it with a stick, but Miranda mysteriously awakens, screaming loudly. She says "Happy Appy is going to pay for what he has done!" and runs towards the playground. We see Happy Appy working on another portrait of a rose, with several more nearby. Miranda throws open the van’s sliding door and screams "Happy Appy, I am going to kill you RIGHT NOW!" and Happy says "Fine, do it. Kill me! Just try! You'll just end up feeling the wrath of Napoleon!" The episode ends. Miranda Dies began. Miranda gets a knife and stabs Happy's arm, pinning him to the wall. Happy screams in pain and Miranda says "I finally have you in my grasp! Now, I will do what I have wanted for so long." Happy smugly says "What's that?" Miranda says "KILL YOU!" Suddenly, a shadowy figure looms over Miranda. It was none other than – guess who? - Forenzik. He coldly says "The only murder that will happen today is yours." Miranda screams and tries to stab Forenzik, but he slams her down on the table Happy uses to cut up kids. At this point, it’s quite clear that whoever worked on this episode used an obvious stunt double for Miranda, as her skin and hair were darker. Forenzik brings out the scimitar knife, and begins cutting her open. She screams in horror, and as soon as she screams, he’s irritated. To stop her screaming, Forenzik gets a random piece of wood on the floor and shoves it in her mouth, silencing her. Forenzik opens her up, and starts cutting organs out, eating parts of them in the progress. By this point, Jim turned the TV off, and decided to take a break. We really had to. A couple hours later, he went back to the video, and we were greeted by more sickening scenes, which I will describe briefly. To put it in a nutshell, there’s cannibalism, necrophilia, limb dismemberment, and skinning. Yeah, now you know why I didn’t put it in detail. After that, Forenzik turns to the camera, smiling, holding a chunk of Miranda's brain. The episode ends. That's it. Jim and I can't do any more episodes. From here, they're just going to get more fucking sickening. I can't do it, and yet I feel some strange wish to watch the rest. Alright, we'll watch the rest tomorrow. But after that, I'm destroying the DVD. November 4th, 2011 Welcome to the final post of the Happy Appy Season 2 posts. I started Napoleon, a Bigger Help, which is just great. The last thing we saw yesterday was a snuff film, and the first thing I see today is possibly another! Oh well. It starts out with Happy saying "Hey kids, last week was fun, killing Miranda with my best pal. Hey, come over here!" and Forenzik walks into view, saying "Yes, Happy?" Happy says "You know, we've killed women, but we haven't done any children yet." Forenzik gasps like a girl, and says "Oh, you're right, Happy! Let's kill someone!" Oh god. I can't take it anymore. They find a child skipping some pebbles at a lake. Happy’s van comes into view, and the kid flings a pebble at it, leaving a mark on the driver’s side window. Happy gets mad at the kid, so he shoves him in a burlap sack, and goes into his van. Inside, Forenzik murders the kid, while Happy sits in view. What happened was absolutely horrifying that I can't say what happened in detail. I’ll just say that by the end, the kid only had half of his skin, his skeleton, and chunks of organs left. And, like the Miranda scene, you know why I didn’t post what happened. And before you say that I should know Forenzik's identity by now, I should mention that during his snuff films, he wears a ski mask instead of his gas mask. In fact, it's the same ski mask Napoleon wears in the CSI-style Happy Appy intro. Meaner played. It picks right off after Happy Goes Bonkers, where Happy is in his van polishing his cleaver and cleaning the body parts of children. The corpse of the girl he sliced with the garrote wakes up, and both the girl and Happy scream. Happy injects the girl with some of the green fluids he used on the kid in Happy the Doctor, and proceeds to mutilate her off-screen. After Happy is done, he is heard chopping the girl's head off with the cleaver. Happy leaves his van with the knife and says “That was fun! Hey, killing is a fun thing to do! You can do it at home if your mommy and daddy allow you to. If they don't, which will probably happen, do it anyways because I, Happy Appy, say so!” and the credits roll. In Happy Appy's Christmas, we see Happy Appy drive to the playground in his van, which is decked out in Christmas lights and decorations. After a minute of waiting, Happy, dressed in a Santa outfit, leaves the van through the side door and shouts “MERRY CHRISTMAS, CHILDREN!” His voice grabs the attention of nearly every kid on the playground, and they rush over to him asking for presents. Happy panics for a brief moment, and then slowly gives every child a small present. One of the kids opens his present, and it is a juice box. Eventually, every present is opened, and they all turn out to be juice boxes. We see the children drink them, except for Danny, who was hiding behind the monkey bars. All of a sudden, we see all the children collapse. When I first saw this, I thought he had done a Jim Jones and put poison in the juice boxes. Happy says “Looks like my knockout drink worked!”, and drags the kids into his van from Danny's point of view. We see Happy Appy drive off, while Danny runs after him. Eventually, Happy shouts “MERRY CHRISTMAS!”, causing Danny to stomp on the ground and scream “I HATE YOU, HAPPY!” The episode suddenly ends after that. Happy's House played. We see a nice looking house, with Happy Appy standing in front of it. Happy says "Hey kids! Who wants to see my house?" and walks inside. We get a tour of Happy's house. For the first half, it seemed like a normal house. Suddenly, Happy says "Now for the main highlight of the tour. Are you ready to see my Happyglitchy2 A picture of the scene, as seen on the blog DronianAdded by Dronian basement?" He goes outside and opens the cellar door. We see a dark room. Happy flicks on the light switch, and we see the basement, full of body parts. On the walls were dry splatters of blood, and skin stretched to look like bear rugs. On the various tables were jars of body parts. There was one table covered in a cloth with a humanoid figure under it. Happy says "Hey kids! Do you like my workshop?", and goes to the table. He says "Well kids, here's my magnum opus under this cloth." He unravels the cloth, and what's under it is a statue of a human, made of human parts. It's unfinished, to say the least. Happy has yet to add the organs and the rest of the skin. Happy says "Hey kids, you should make a statue like mine!" and the credits roll. Jim mocked Happy's ideas as he did when we watched Lighter. Napoleon, the Biggest Help played. Great, another snuff film, I thought, and seeing the list of episodes, hopefully the last. In this episode, Happy is seen putting organs into his statue. He puts a stomach, heart, and ribs in, but finds out he has no intestines. Happy screams for Forenzik. Forenzik comes over, and Happy says "Napoleon, could you please find me some intestines, preferably adult ones?" Forenzik nods, and goes out. We see Forenzik go into Danny's house, where he and his father are crying over the death of June. Danny notices Forenzik, and screams. Danny's dad rushes over, and Danny runs away. Forenzik slashes the dad's throat, and drags him out the door. Forenzik says "You are very lucky I haven't killed you yet, Danny" and takes Danny's dad to Happy's house. Forenzik cuts open Danny's dad's stomach, and mutilates him to no end. Happy cheers Forenzik on, while Forenzik throws Happy Appy body parts like a bear throwing chunks of flesh to her cubs. After probably one of the less brutal snuff scenes, when compared to Miranda and the kid, we see Happy cheerfully place the intestines in the statue, and the episode ends. Jim couldn’t take this anymore. If we see another snuff film, I am so going to destroy the disc. We played Danny's Love. We see Danny kissing the girl from a few episodes back, and Danny says "I love you, Jenny!" Happy notices Jenny from the bushes. He says "Hey kids! Who wants to see a relationship end?" Jenny goes near the road. She notices that a limo is there which looks like the one Aphex rode in “Happy Meets the Rhubears”. Excited for whatever reason, she knocks on the window. A man in shades, who looks a lot like John Wilkinson, rolls down the window. She says "Hey mister, you have a nice car!" He smiles, and says "Thanks!" Suddenly, Happy opens the door, and grabs Jenny. We see the limo drive away. Danny sees the limo drive away with Jenny. Danny screams, and cries for the last five minutes of the episode. Finally, Happy Fest/Happy Rots in Hell were up. In Happy Fest, we see Happy discuss plans in the camera. He says "Hey kids! I have an idea that will change the world! I will make everyone happy!" and brings out a knife. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to carve smiles into people's mouths. He got out of his van, and said "Hey kids! Who wants to smile, even when they're sad?" and all the children, which there were around five, come running into Happy's van. Happy locks the doors, does a death smile, holds up a knife, and we see the outside of the van, where children are screaming and Happy Appy laughing. After that, Happy opens the van door and climbs out. In the background, you could see a kid's body whose mouth had been stretched like Kuchisake-onna, but in a smile. Happy says "If you make everyone smile, the entire world will be a better place!" and the credits roll. Finally, Happy Rots in Hell was up. I couldn't believe it. It was the end (well, minus the epilogue), and we couldn't feel any better. This is actually our favorite episode. Just guess why. In Happy Rots in Hell, Happy drives to an old house where Danny is hiding. We see Danny holding a knife, while another girl is with him holding keys. Danny says "I hope Happy doesn't come here, Abigail". We see Happy Appy knock down the door with brute force. Abby says "I'm going to go downstairs and open the door to the basement." Danny says "Okay, Abby, but if Happy hears or sees you, call for me." Abby walks downstairs, trying not to make a noise, gets the keys, and tries to unlock the door. The jangling of keys alerts Happy. He creepily says "I hear you!" before running over to try to kill Abby. She unlocks the door and gets in the room right before Happy could reach her. She locks the door, and Happy shouts "Don't think you can hide forever, Abby!" before running. A revving of a chainsaw is heard, and Happy is seen trying to chainsaw down the door. Danny shouts "GET ME, INSTEAD!" and Happy says "Oh, goody! You’re much more important than her!" It cuts to a POV shot of Happy Appy trying to slice Danny with the chainsaw. Danny runs into the stairwell room. Abby locks the door again, and the two run down the hall, as Happy tries to cut down the door. Abby finds out that there's a door to the basement, so she tries to unlock it, when Happy breaks through the door. He runs toward them, but Abigail unlocks and opens the door, and slams it in Happy's face. We see the basement, which is a bunch of pipes and a random chest. Danny opens the chest, and finds a knife and a revolver with six bullets. Danny tells Abby to get out using some stairs to the side. She does, and Happy breaks through the door. He charges at Danny with the chainsaw, making Danny jump out of the way. Danny fires the revolver once, but misses hitting Happy. The chainsaw gets stuck in the wall, and Happy pulls it out, forcing him back and having him dodge two more bullets. Danny fires the rest of the bullets, and one hits Happy. He screams, and pushes Danny down. Happy grabs his chainsaw, and shouts "Now I will have my revenge!" Danny rolls out just as Happy Appy forces the chainsaw into the ground. He pulls it out, and notices that Danny is going after the chest. He charges at him, but Danny grabs the knife and throws it at Happy. Happy dodges it, and the knife hits a gas pipe. Gas sprays everywhere, and Happy rushes to clog up the pipe with a cloth. He stops the leak, but the room is covered in gas. Danny finds a box of matches, and lights one. He mocks Happy, causing him to turn around. Horrified, Happy tries to cut Danny in half, but Danny gets out of the way and drops the match on gas. Happy begins to scream as the basement fills up with fire. Danny gets out of the basement in time, somehow not getting burned. Happy notices that there are some explosive chemicals to the side. He says "Oh no! It looks like this is the end for ol-" before it cuts to the house, where it explodes and collapses, due to the foundations being blown by the explosive chemicals. We see a camera pan to the destroyed basement, where Happy's melted, crushed body lays. Abby is crying nearby, while Danny is trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Forenzik grabs both of them, and coldly says "You have killed my creation. Now I will do the same to you two!" Finally, I played the Epilogue. It starts out with someone playing Gloomy Sunday by Rezső Seress, while it shows clips from all the episodes in its intro, minus the snuff ones, albeit in black and white. It cuts to a man typing on a typewriter on his desk with the crushed Appy at its side. The paper the man is typing on seems to be about Happy Appy. A subtitle appears that says "Portrayed by an actor". A narrator talks over this scene. "It looks like the evil rampage of Happy Appy has come to a close. Although he had died, his unfortunate impact on the world lives on. The many people who died on that show did it so the sick man who directed the show could see his true vision, a snuff TV show. Where the director is, I have no idea, but I think everybody would like to think that he died in a gruesome way." But the man turns his face to the camera. "You'd think he had died. But, although Happy is long dead, the director lives on, and somewhere in the world, he is making private home movies, which continue the horrible story of Happy Appy. But, you might be wondering one thing. Why did Happy Appy go so bad? We might never know until the director comes out and reveals why he made Happy kill all these people." We see the director slowly fix Happy's puppet with clay model utensils. "Somewhere in the world, the director is slowly rebuilding Happy's clay model, damaged in the series finale of Happy Appy. And if the director rebuilds Happy's clay model, who knows who might be killed next. It could be a celebrity's child. It could be the president's child. It could be any child. We can only say two things. The director is alive, and he might be killing someone. I hope someone will kill the director, Freddrick Gorgote." It cuts to Happy's rebuilt model. The director adds a knife, it cuts to black, and a scream is heard. "I hope someone will kill Napoleon." And now we knew who Napoleon/Forenzik is. He is the director who made this show, Freddrick Gorgote. As the disc ended, Jim said “Well, at least that’s over, and we know who Forenzik is.” He gave the disc to me, and said “Keep this. Even though I want this destroyed, keep it so that you can learn more about how these episodes were made.” I said okay, and I left his house to tell you about the last episodes. Oh, and I remade the episode list. I guessed on where Hospital Doctor was (it's not Happy the Doctor). Season 1 1.Happy's Vacation/Hurt Happy 2.Monkey Bar Mishap/Happy Goes to School 3.Happy at the Fruit Olympics/Nate Needs Help 4.Never Run with Knives/Happy Fixes Kids 5.Happy Fixes Kids, Part 2/Happy Fixes Kids, Part 3 6.The Towers 7.Happy the Doctor 8.Happy in Space/Mean Miranda 9.Happy Appy Goes to the Circus (?) 10.Happy's Trick/Hospital Doctor (???) 11.The Happy Appy Movie Season 2 1.Happy Meets the Rhubears/Camp Aaah! 2.Happy and the Oranges/Happy's Van Breaks 3.Lighter/Happy and Blackberry 4.Napoleon, the Big Help/Nuxik 5.Rose of Blood 'n Bones/Can of Kill 6.Jar of Hate/Happy's Rising 7.Happy Kills Benny/Miranda Lives 8.Miranda Dies 9.Napoleon, a Bigger Help/Meaner 10.Happy Appy's Christmas/Happy's House 11.Napoleon, the Biggest Help/Danny's Love 12.Happy Fest/Happy Rots in Hell 13.Epilogue